Bandwidth limitations in an Internet Protocol television (IPTV) system may limit the number of video streams that can simultaneously be transmitted to a household. Moreover, it is possible for the household to request a number of video streams from the IPTV system that would exceed the bandwidth limitation. In this case the IPTV system will not transmit one or more of the requested video streams, which can result in a poor viewing experience.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.